User talk:Flex217/Archive1
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Flex217! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Cooldude254 (Talk) 00:21, October 22, 2011 hi!! hey flex. finally i found a person that loves LEGO univerese! meet me there! my name in the game is: NeoStrongGlacier and i have another one! HoveringStormyKing User:Yousof Muleh Muleh UserTalk: Yousof Muleh Muleh Wow hey can you meet me at avant gardens? now? go next to wisp lee User:Yousof Muleh Muleh whats your charecter name? name??????? WHERE ARE YOU DUDE WHERE THE HELL ARE YA!!?!?! ARE YOU A MEMBER? IM NOT i said next to wisp lee! in the paradox labs User:Yousof Muleh Muleh group be in my group so i know where you are ill help you defeat the maelstorm! Follow me where ever i go you follow me Are you there? awnser me! cmon i want to ask you a secret! psssssssssst hey......... The Comment Will be cotinued when you be online User:Yousof Muleh Muleh RE:Award Hi Flex217, Thank you very much for the award you sent me! I do really appreciate it. I think it's a very cool template :) p.s. COOL TEMPLATE!!! Penguin-Pal (Talk) 05:21, November 2, 2011 (UTC) sorry sorry flex! my page is locked prevent editing User:Yousof Muleh Muleh Thanks, buddy! Thanks, Flex! I loved that award you sent me. And, your profile pic is AWESOME! I see that you must have taking so much effort in that! Well, Thanks so much, Flex217! Sorry that I was offline yesterday. Thanks- Mixer2301 Date: 2 November 2011 Don't Worry Don't Worry, I've reported him, He needs to go to prison, Which means blocked forever --CHOWDER2000 Puffles Wiki Founder and Will It Blend? Wiki Admin 21:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Your wiki Have u created a Club Penguin Army Wiki, I can visit there --CHOWDER2000 Puffles Wiki Founder and Will It Blend? Wiki Admin 23:20, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi, Flex. I saw that you made 100 edits. So you must get an award. ! Add it to your usepage. And add template to your page too. Thanks- Mixer2301 A little help Hi, Flex217. I noticed that you had made many quizs. Could you tell me how to make a quiz? Please? I really want to make a quiz and I will be glad if you help. Pleas tell me how to make a quiz. Thanks- Mixer RE: I won! Hi Flex! Well done. I'll give you the name and password the next time we meet in Wiki chat! Be there :D --Penguinstorm300 14:59, November 11, 2011 (UTC)Nintendo 300 (former) Your Prize Well done for winning Nintendo 300's first contest! Here is your prize: Username: Rocky Wizz 2 Password: Football Have fun and remember, it's a Hawaiian Lei account - the second rarest item in Club Penguin! Also, delete the name and password off this message when you have read this Flex217! :D [[User:Club Penguin - Nintendo 300|'Penguinstorm300']] - This is only a test. Hi Hi can u join chat plz, Thank you, Rollback ~[[User:Sdgsgfs|''Sdgsgfs]] '(Talk)' Question How do you make new templates? I want to know... Time for my new signature... It IS rather long. [[User profile:Penguinstorm300|'~Penguinstorm300']] [[User talk:Penguinstorm300|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Penguinstorm300|(Blog)]] Where? Where should I create a quiz page? In 'Add a new Page'? Thanks- Welcome to the Mixer's RockHouse!! thanks! Thanks, Flex217. You are helpful. I award you this- . This is an official award from Club Penguin Wiki:Snowflake Awards. The award is called - Kindness Snowflake Award.png Thanks- Mixer CP Award Hi Flex217, I saw your sub- page, "Evil CP'", and i have to say- It's AWESOME!!!! Actually, it's so awesome, genious and cool, that i decided to give you this award: I just hope you like it :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi, buddy! Thanks to you, I have made my own quiz. Click here to take myQuiz Click that thing above and take my quiz. Here are some information about it- *Quiz Name: Mixer'sQuiz *Questions: 10 *Difficulty Ratings: Very Easy *Prize: 2 awards(1 completed, another yet to come) *Created by: Mixer2301 *Date Created: November 16th 2011 Thanks- Mixer2301 rules the RockHouse! RE: Then stop. It's a cheating software, what is strictly against Club Penguin rules. By putting the link of the download on the page, you're inducing new players to cheat, what isn't cool. --BlueBuddy 14:12, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Completed award Hi buddy! congrats on finishing my quiz! The second award has come. if you want, you can add it on your awards. It's called M+ award. You can add it. Thanks- Mixer2301 P.S- I noticed your blog, Evil CP. Could you upload more pictures about it? How do I join it? Thanks- Welcome to RockHouse. Sorry Hello, Sorry, I didn't make you a rollback, the reason is that you don't enough edits. If you continue editing I will make a rollback again. [[User:Sdgsgfs|'~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)]] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|(Blog)]] Test This is my test signature, do you like it? Nintendo 300Talk Nice icon :) --CHOWDER2000 (talk) (blog) 00:31, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Penguin of the Month! Hello BlueBuddy, It seems that you voted in the Penguin of the Month, can you please leave your comment too, so that we can the reason why you voted for/against that particular user. Thank you, Admin [[User:Sdgsgfs|~Sdgsgfs]] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] [[User blog:Sdgsgfs|'(Blog)']] New Template I have made a new limited edition template. I hope you like it and it encourages you to edit more but remember... Don't vandalize or cheat! Please don't put this on your templates list unless you have the qualifications to pass. I will award the template. Nintendo 300Talk Chat Block I have banned you from Club Penguin Wiki chat for 1 day for: Hey Flex217, I have banned you from chat for 1 hour for advertising. If you think you can just advertise and run away, think again since Admins can ban even if you're offline. Please do not advertise again or the next block will be 1 week. Thank you. --Nintendo 300Talk Blog 16:02, November 22, 2011 (UTC) HPPS? Do you play HPPS? What cpps do you play? I play Atlantic Penguin and Club PenguinV and HPPS --Mixer2301 11:23, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ¥ Unblocked, who bacpnned u really? --Nintendo 300Talk Blog 17:56, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Why did you ban me from the chat? I did nothing wrong! )-:< Plus, I told Penguinstorm300 too. So if you don't un-ban me,then Penguinstorm300 might. (Doesn't everyone need freedom?!) Need your help Hi, Flex217 I know you play more CPPS servers. So I need help on this page-CPPS. Things I want you to do *Write other commands you know, why comes in other CPPS *Write the names of more CPPS you know. *Give more information about them So, I Hope you will help. If you are interested in this, go and edit the page right now. If you don't want to, don't edit that page. CPPS Thanks- --Mixer2301 11:36, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Flex, Sorry for quitting the private server. I had to go anyway, but i was meant to decorate an igloo for Sdgsgf's contest. Is that your CPPS? it's really cool! (although i don't think i'll log in there again. It makes me feel un- honest, for using third party programs). Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:H! Oh, Ok :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:51, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Time Machine Party? which Another Version of Club penguin? Cpps Or Other version? Hello Flex. There was my Party Idea Called "Time Machine Party", I was Just Trying to contact club penguin, But I ended up get a Reply. should you create a Cpps do that for me? --Gangster Totodile • Talk . 16:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Underage Um... Aren't you underage? Thank You Hi Flex, Thanks for helping reverting edits by ImNotAVandalPromise. I temporary blocked him after he vandalised and added these pictures that has nothing to do with CP. P.S. I don't really know what the glich with your IP address means, because i dont really know anything about how IP works. srry. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:26, December 12, 2011 (UTC) you are invited!for the birthday party! BEHOLD YOU GOT A GOLDEN TICKET FOR THE BIRTHDAY PARTY! SEND THIS TO OTHER PEPOLE ON THE WIKI. HURRY YOU HAVE NO MUCH TIME THE PARTY IS TOMMORW! KEVIN WOULD LIKE TO MEET YOU! HERE IS THE INFORMATION ABOUT THE TICKET: Reply Although i dont use cpitems.com, i knew that it is part of treasure book series 14, and it was released around October 2011. I also knew that the ID items are arranged by the date they were released, and Unlock Items IDs start from 10,000. All i had to do is to go to an swf of a new feet item that was released in october, add 10,000 to the ID, and search neaby. It wasn't too hard to find. P.S. sorry for replying late, i was having lunch. P.S.S. what is cpitem.com? Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:08, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanks :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:13, December 14, 2011 (UTC) hello, you have a great page Chat What's going on chat, flex? This is sort of spamming. Please don't do that, or eals i will have to kick ban you... sorry. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:12, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Party Hi , The Club Penguin Wiki's 5th Anniversary Party is coming soon! I am sort of in charge on the planning and everything, but I had to ask you if you have ideas for the party. We want the party will be AWESOME, and the more ideas we will have, the party will get even better! So, if you thaught about something, anything, please leave a message with your idea in my talk page. See ya at the party! I'll send you an invitation later. I am making a V.I.P. list, so please inform me if you want to be added! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:52, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki's celebrations Golden Ticket! Dear , We are glad to announce about our wiki's 5th Anniversary Celebrations! Here is your invitation: Please check out for updates, and contact me to add you to our Special Guests list: Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:40, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Party Time I don't know what is your country's time zone, so go to my user page- i replaced the content with the time of the party in all time zones. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:26, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hey Flex! Merry Christmas! Enjoy the holidays and the new year! Thanks- -- Mixer2301 (Talk to the guitar) I am the RockHouse (Blogs) 08:27, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Flex, What is this edit count you sent me? Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:56, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Unprotect Do you want me to unprotect your user page? You still have 34.89% edits in userspace. Although it is less than 40%, if i unprotect it, even 10 edits will rise it over 40% and locking it again. So i'll unprotect et, but please don't edit instantly too much. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:40, December 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S. did you try to make me think you only have 1 edit by deleting the other numbers? nice try! Test I suggest you change the title of your test otherwise people can see what is the correct and wrong answers. Just add and and fill the ? with what you want the title to be--Sam Wang (Talk) 12:47, December 29, 2011 Test Me was testing. 23:46, December 29, 2011 (UTC)